Relajarse y disfrutar
by yamila.ar
Summary: Lisa Cuddy quiere tener un hijo. Y para eso, ¿qué mejor idea que pedirle ayuda a un amigo como James Wilson?


RELAJARSE Y DISFRUTAR

Cuando aparcó el coche frente al edificio se tomó un instante para mirarse en el espejo retrovisor y arreglar su cabello. Tras pensarlo un momento también repasó el labial. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estúpida por generarse tanta expectativa.

Habían tenido tres citas. Y tras eso, ella le había lanzado su propuesta. El plan que había estado maquinando todo ese tiempo como la última esperanza a qué aferrarse.

Él, con su infinito afán de hacer feliz a la gente, había aceptado.

Sería un secreto. Oculto, sobre todo, de cierto nefrólogo que de seguro les haría la vida imposible. Así, entre miradas cómplices, post-its y breves visitas a sus respectivas oficinas, habían acordado que esa noche sería.

Lisa Cuddy quería ser madre. Lo deseaba con toda el alma. Pero estaba sola.

James Wilson tenía fama de ser un dios de la cama. Era una buena persona a fin de cuentas. Era inteligente. Y también estaba solo.

Esas fueron las razones que la Decana planteó en su mente. Y cuando se las expuso al oncólogo le habían parecido muy buenas. Y acordaron que intentarían tener un hijo juntos. Ella lo criaría, él ayudaría, pero ambos serían libres. Sin ataduras, sin compromisos mutuos. Sólo un amigo ayudando a su amiga. Y cada uno ganaba un poco.

Ambos sabían que la elección que habían hecho los complicaba. Sobre todo la elección de intentar concebir por el método natural. Y también sabían, aunque no lo reconocieran, que habían elegido esa opción para hacer frente a la soledad que vivían.

Quizá porque sabía todo eso era que Cuddy se sentía tan nerviosa. Bajó del coche lentamente y se aseguró de que su ropa estuviera prolija antes de acercarse a la puerta principal a tocar el timbre adecuado. Se sobresaltó con el chirrido del portero eléctrico. "Contrólate", se dijo a sí misma al empujar el cristal para entrar. Subió las escaleras al primer piso sintiendo un leve temblor en las rodillas. La puerta del departamento se abrió cuando ella apenas llegaba al último escalón.

- Pasa, - la invitó Wilson mientras subía las mangas de su camisa por encima de los codos. – Perdona el desorden, me ha surgido un imprevisto... – explicó, adelantándose a ella y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

La Decana obedeció y cerró la puerta en cuanto hubo entrado. Miró a su alrededor. Desorden era una palabra bastante suave para el panorama con el que se encontró. Ropa sucia, el maletín abierto, restos de comida, un vaso roto tras la TV, un camino múltiple de pisadas húmedas en la alfombra...

- ¿Pasó un terremoto y no me enteré? – intentó bromear. Escuchó el eco de una risita.

- El depósito del inodoro no corta el suministro de agua... El encargado del edificio está de vacaciones... Así que tengo que arreglármelas solo... – relató él, alzando un poco la voz para asegurarse de ser escuchado. – He estado intentando repararlo desde que llegué del Hospital, por eso no he ordenado.

Cuddy sonrió. Y tras echar otro vistazo a la sala decidió que algo de mano femenina no le haría mal a aquel cuarto.

- Trabaja tranquilo, yo te espero aquí, - aseguró.

Cerca de una hora después fue la propia Cuddy quien se asomó a la puerta del baño, en el preciso momento en que éste alzaba los brazos triunfante.

- ¡Listo! ¡Lo arreglé!

La Decana sonrió mientras lo observaba atentamente.

Estaba descalzo. Evidentemente se había deshecho de los zapatos hacía tiempo. Las medias grises estaban hechas un bollo bajo el bidet, y de la cortina de la ducha colgaba la camisa que antes había visto arremangada. El pantalón de traje estaba empapado y pegado a las piernas de Wilson y la camiseta blanca de cuello en V chorreaba agua.

Una oleada de deseo inundó la mente de Cuddy. Deseo que quería mantener a raya, bien lejos. Tenía que concentrarse. Ser madre, tener un bebé. Sexo para poder ser madre, nada más que eso.

Wilson suspiró cansado y colocó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Enseguida revolvió su cabello y estiró los brazos a los lados. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la camiseta mojada se le pegó a la espalda.

- No deberías quedarte con eso puesto, - señaló Cuddy. Se acercó unos pasos y tomó el borde inferior de la prenda con ambas manos. – Déjame ayudarte.

Bajo la atónita mirada de Wilson levantó la tela. Él alzó los brazos sumiso. Apenas el cuello pasó por su cabeza miró a la mujer a los ojos. Ambos se inmovilizaron. Miró sus labios, tragó saliva nervioso. Y muy lentamente se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus alientos chocando dieron cuenta de la cercanía.

Una nueva mirada, como pidiendo permiso.

Por la mente de Cuddy pasaron miles de frases de los libros sobre concepción. "A veces el estrés generado por no quedar embarazada produce esterilidad. Es aconsejable que la pareja se relaje y ponga como objetivo principal el disfrute del proceso por encima de la concepción misma".

Relajarse. Disfrutar. ¿Por qué no?

Cruzó los escasos milímetros de golpe y lo besó. Lento. Sólo sus labios acariciándose. Él bajó los brazos, aún atrapados en las mangas de la camiseta, para colocarlos en su espalda y atraerla hacia sí. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de la Decana. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Wilson aprovechó que su boca se abrió ligeramente para profundizar el beso. Apenas diez segundos después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados. Y le pareció que no había visión más bonita que aquella.

- Tu ropa también está mojada. Deberías quitártela, - murmuró con voz ronca. Sólo cuando la vio sonreír sintió que una nueva fuerza se apoderaba de él, y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta dar con una de las paredes del baño.

Se deshizo de la camiseta que lo limitaba y procedió con los botones de la blusa. Ella se entretuvo con el broche del cinturón hasta que Wilson le tomó las muñecas y las alzó por encima de su cabeza con una mano. Con la otra le abrió la camisa.

_La mezcla de sensaciones que le produjo la lengua del oncólogo en sus pezones junto con el cabello mojado contra su piel_, hizo que las rodillas de Cuddy se aflojaran y que su cuerpo comenzara a deslizarse hacia abajo. La pierna de él se coló entre sus muslos, enviando un shock eléctrico directo a su espina, pero evitando también que siguiera cayendo.

Una nueva lucha de bocas y lenguas se desató mientras la falda de Cuddy se iba enrollando en su cintura a cada caricia. Ella logró liberar una de sus manos y llevarla al bulto frontal en el pantalón del oncólogo. Esa sola acción hizo que él retrocediera de golpe, resbalando y enviándolos a los dos al suelo.

Cuddy aprovechó su posición y rápidamente deshizo el botón y el cierre y le bajó pantalones y bóxers en un único movimiento. Se apartó, y tras arrojar la blusa a un lado se puso de pie para quitarse la falda y seguidamente las bragas. Del sujetador se encargó el propio Wilson dos segundos después.

Se miraron a los ojos casi tímidamente. ¿Para qué apurarse tanto? La mano del oncólogo se entrelazó con la de ella y la guió silenciosamente hasta la habitación. Una vez allí la ayudó a tumbarse sobre la cama y se recostó junto a ella. La besó suave, profundizando lentamente. Cuddy lo abrazó, trazando con sus manos un sendero entre sus glúteos y sus omóplatos.

Con un movimiento maestro lo ubicó entre sus piernas. Y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera pensarlo Wilson ya estaba penetrándola centímetro a centímetro, haciéndola gemir con cada pulgada, hasta quedar totalmente dentro de ella.

Los primeros movimientos se hicieron eternos. Sin embargo, su ritmo comenzó a aumentar rápidamente. Cada nueva embestida de Wilson era más fuerte y rápida, y al cabo de unos minutos iba también acompañada por certeros masajes en su clítoris, que enviaban a Cuddy más y más cerca del clímax. Fundieron sus bocas en un beso feroz que los excitó aún más. Pronto, la garganta de la Decana se rasgó en un gemido profundo. Tensó sus músculos al llegar al punto de máximo placer, y eso mismo produjo que el oncólogo la sujetara por la cadera con fuerza para empujar aún dos veces más y dejarse ir dentro de ella.

Tras unos minutos se retiró y se recostó boca arriba junto a Cuddy, ambos aún agitados y tratando de normalizar sus corazones desbocados.

Sus manos se encontraron sobre el colchón e inmediatamente, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se entrelazaron. Giraron apenas la cabeza para poder verse a los ojos. Sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus bocas, y sin decir una palabra volvieron a besarse.

- ¿Crees que funcione? – La voz de Cuddy tembló, una evidente doble intención en su pregunta. Wilson se encogió de hombros y giró para abrazarla.

- Siempre podemos volver a intentarlo... Tú relájate y disfruta.

FIN


End file.
